Goodnight, Terrible Storm
by Geist171
Summary: This is my first ever so yeah... It's about Tegan, Sara and a Terrible Storm. One-Shot. Quindom. Quincest. Quinlove.


-1Goodnight, Terrible Storm

Whimpers cut through the otherwise silent room.

"Ugh?" _What the hell is that? _ Tegan had been in an extremely deep dreamless sleep, oblivious to the storm that raged outside. The night's concert had left her completely exhausted, and arguing with the hotel staff afterwords hadn't helped. Somehow the hotel had over booked and Tegan wound up sharing a room with her identical twin and band-mate, Sara.

Because the whimpers sounded different than the rolling thunder, Tegan sat up to scan the room,, whose color had been bleached due to the glow of the TV. _ Where's the…? _Her hand groped around the nightstand in search of the remote control. More whimpers rang out, and her head whipped around to glare at the offending glowing object. She had yet to realize that said object was actually on mute and there for not making any noise.

Returning to her task, Tegan's hands found their target, but also knocked an empty bottle to the ground with a soft thud. _Oh well, I have the thing now. _She shrugged and with a satisfied smirk pressed the power button, officially shutting off the offender. But the whimpers continued. In her sleep ailed mind, Tegan looked back and forth between the remote in her hand and the TV.

"Um…" Tegan jumped and dropped the remote to the floor, letting it join its brother the bottle. Blush heated her cheeks as she recognized the belonging to Sara in the other bed. "…Tegan?" Crying was evident in her voice.

"Yeh, Sar?" Tegan whispered back, in what she hoped was a comforting tone.

"I was watching that." The younger stated.

Tegan sighed, "Sara it's fucking," she paused to check her Blackberry, "3:13 in the morning."

"So…" She was challenged.

"So… You should be sleeping." Tegan reasoned, trying not to sound bossy, so Sara wouldn't get defensive. "We have two promos and another concert later. You need sleep." Most of the time these lectures where the other way around, but ever since Sara and Emy's divorce became finalized Sara got a new set of strange habits.

"I need to sleep?" Sara shot back, like she was daring Tegan to try and keep telling her what to do. _I'm a fucking adult, if I wanna stay up late I can._

"Sara what the fuck…" Tegan was cut off by an enormous clap of thunder, which was fallowed by a surprised yelp from Sara. Fuck, how could I forget she's scared of storms?

"TeeTee?" Sara's voice trembled.

"Yes?" Tegan used her soothing voice.

"Could… um… could I com over there with you?" She rushed out sounding completely embarrassed.

It had been years since they'd slept in the same bed voluntarily. Tegan weighed her options: say no and risk a very pissy Sara tomorrow and that bad day that'd surly fallow or say yes and face an awkward night. "Sure." She scooted to the other side of the bed to make room for Sara. The other bed groaned as Sara got up.

Tegan's bed sunk in slightly as Sara joined her. An with Sara came her warmth and familiar presence. _That's her place_, Tegan mused as she waited for Sara to get comfy, but another clap of thunder made her jump and move closer to twin.

"Tee?" Sara breathed out. Though she couldn't see her Tegan felt that breath on her face.

"Huh?"

"Would you… ya know… um… hold me or something?" Was the shyly posed question Tegan was met with. She was shocked to say the least. Typically they adhered to an unspoken role of no touching. Ever. Sure lately they'd been more physically affectionate, but she'd just chalked that up to Sara needing comfort after the whole Emy thing. But this? This was defiantly some thing new.

Pushing all thoughts out of her head, Tegan acted. Rolling over on to her other side, she causally placed her are around Sara's waist with her hand resting on Sara's stomach. Tegan was sure to leave adequate room between her front and Sara's back.

Minuets passed and Tegan could feel Sara's breath even out, only to hitch up again due to more thunder. The older twin tightened her grip on the younger. Sara shifted backwards in to the safety of her sister's encirclement. Tegan's body tingled fro head to toe as their bodies were flush against one another. _What the fuck? _The tingling was not some thing she was new to, but tingling caused by Sara was defiantly new. Very new. The tingles turned in to liquid heat that went through her core, filling every gap. It made her shutter, and then Sara rolled over. Face to face. Tegan's eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, so Sara's face was clearly visible to her.

"TeeTee?" Sara sighed, her breathing heavy.

"Huhhhnnn?"

"Thank you." Again Tegan was stunned. Sara saying thanks for some thing like this was strange. Them lying in a bed together lags tangled was strange. Not knowing what to say Tegan dunked her head down and pressed her lips gently to her sister's forehead. The small smile on Sara's face letting her know that Sara understood what she was trying to say, and that she'd made the right call. Maintaining eye contact Sara slipped her thin arms around Tegan's neck and hugged her tightly. The arms around Sara tightened and she sighed contently.

Glancing down Tegan could see how close their faces were, and the tingling intensified. Seemingly of their own accord Tegan's lips crashed against their twins. It took all of three seconds for her to realize that it was Sara that she was kissing. The shock caused her to jerk back, their lips making a wet smacking sound, and to stare at Sara with wide fearful eyes. She was dead sure her twin would have a major freak out.

Sara for her part hadn't moved. Not one bit. Her face was blank as she regarded Tegan with calculating eyes.

Trying to explain herself Tegan stammered, "Sss Sara… um… Fuck… I didn't…" She didn't get to finish doe to Sara redirecting her face and kissing her with all the force she was capable of. _She's kissing me? _ Tegan didn't room for thought when her tongue gained entrance to Sara's delicious mouth, and the sounds of her sister's moaning met her ears.

After five minuets Sara pulled back, much to the displeasure of Tegan. "You told me to go to bed," she panted, "and yet here you are trying to keep me up all night." she finished chuckling.

Tegan donned an embarrassed gummy smile, "Well you know…" she was at a loss for words, "Goodnight?"

Sara smiled back as she got comfortable again, "Goodnight, TeeTee."


End file.
